


Here Comes the Boogeyman

by Calibri_Light



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'll try to do my best to not mess up his character or the main plot of the movies, John is a Good Friend, Like it's John Wick. Expect him to kill people with a pencil, Protectiveness, Romance, Shyness, Slow Burn, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calibri_Light/pseuds/Calibri_Light
Summary: It all began on a Wednesday. I expected all of it to either go by as it usually did or to end from the smooth edge of a glass bottle some ass hat decided he wanted to hit me with. I truly believed I was meant to die that day. No family, two friends and hardly a life I could call my own that was worth living. I probably even would have accepted this morbid fate......if it wasn't for a man named John Wick, who comes along and decides he wants to change everything.Can't say for certain if this outcome is for better or worse, but I guess I can go along for the ride. Besides, how bad could John Wick be?
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You, Past John Wick/Helen Wick
Kudos: 15





	Here Comes the Boogeyman

__

_"Specimen number two hundred and nine has been terminated. That makes seventeen losses, sir."_

_"And to think she's still going despite the odds against her. No weapons, no corners to hide around, not even a bandage for the smallest cut. I have to hand it to the Triad. They sure know how to make true monsters."_

_"We'll perfect the soldiers one way or another. Do not give up hope yet."  
.  
"Oh, I would never...not when we've just acquired a diamond among coal. Send in the next subject."_

_"Next subject...I don't care if the last one slaughtered a guard on the way to the gate, just send in the next specimen!"_

_"Trouble with the help?"_

_"We'll get replacements soon enough. I've made sure of that. Especially after we've lost most of the clean up crew to the girl."_

_"Yes, that's right. Ripped out their throats with her own teeth. Seems she's claimed the ring as her territory for the time being."_

_"So it would seem."_

_"Hmm...How much are they betting now?"_

_"Most seem to be leaning in her favor this time around. You would think losing millions would make them realize what was at stake."_

_"That's what happens when you throw a thirteen year old into a den filled with abominations. They see her as something weak and frail...I see her for what she truly is. Why she's such a prize to be had."_

_"Up to twenty million now, sir. This is enough to make up for the loss."_

_"See to it that we recover as quickly as possible. Want to sleep easy tonight knowing we actually have guards here."_

_"Yes, sir. Will this be the last fight for the night?"_

_"I believe so. We can't break our new toy just yet. Not after we just purchased her."_

_"How will we return her to her cell if she kills anyone on sight?"_

_"I've gotten that covered. Before she arrived, I've contacted an old friend. They've brought in their best student to help...discipline the girl."_

_"Oh really...? And who is this student, if I may ask?"_

_"Jardani Jovonovich from the Ruska Roma. Born in poverty, raised to be a killer much like our own gifted one here."_

_"Think they'll get along?"_

_"With his track record, I have my doubts. Still, it will prove to be a fascinating match. Let us see just how well this student fairs against The Banshee..."_

_" **AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!** "_  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"STOP!"

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Keep it down, over there!!" That demand is swiftly ignored in favor of me catching my breath. I do, however, promptly flip my wall off, knowing the old bat lives just right next door to me. Mrs. Morrison has always been on my case these days about my nightmares, but I feel like she's always been out to get me. The crone would yell at me for so much as humming along to a song on the radio.

Sliding out of bed, I take a look at the clock and sigh. Only six in the morning. Guess now's as good a time as any to get up and get ready for work. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and make my way to the restroom to make use of what I could from it. The water took ages to warm up for showers and I had to call the landlord numerous times to fix the damn leaky faucet. At least I can make use of the toilet or there would be serious problems.

The shower eases the stress of last night's nightmare clean from my body. I don't even know why I'm having these dreams to begin with. It's as if one day my brain decided, "Hey! Wanna see the most fucked up thing I can create for us to see?" and promptly hit me with one bad scenario after the other. All of them seemed to be centered towards a little girl. A teenager, to be exact, but she was so thin and hunched down on all fours a lot that it was hard to tell a specific age with her. It started three days ago, and since day one I would see the dreamscape through her eyes. It all felt so real.

The first one wasn't too bad. She was surrounded by a pack of wild dogs, but they did not harm her. They followed her, protected her, ate and slept in the cold of nights with her somewhere in a rundown little shack just somewhere in the middle of a quaint, foreign city. The people spoke another language I couldn't make out, but even if I could they felt like a threat. They were so strange to her...but they were human beings, just as she was. To be raised by animals since birth...one could only wonder how that experience is like. Most of the time, it's never good.

Then the dreams would get graphic...especially violent. She fought to survive with her pack until she was taken away. She wasn't helped out at all in this case. These masked people, whoever they were, fed her delusion and made her more and more wild until she was a killing machine. Her only form of speech was to whimper, growl and scream. Screaming seemed to get the point across the most. It was sick. Why these dreams have continued to plague me, I will never know. Think I've been around coffee for too long.

As I step out to wrap a towel around me, I hear my phone going off on the nightstand. I head out, pick it up before Mrs. Morrison starts shouting at me again and greet the person on the other end with a not-so-enthusiastic hello. Coffee, I just can't quit you yet.

"Good morning, sunshine! Take it you had another rousing night with that brain of yours."

"It is WAY too early, Tyler..."

"I know. Want to talk about it?"

"...I'll tell you when I head over to the café. I still have to get ready."

I can hear sounds in the background. Sounded like Tyler was getting on the subway to head over to the bookstore. He didn't live far from my place, but he didn't own a car just yet. Not like it was necessary in New York, but it was a hell of a lot better than spending most of your savings on cab rides.

"Cool. Want me to pick up something on the way?" Bless his heart.

"Yes, thank you. I'll pay you back when I get there."

"No need, honeybee. You just get dressed and come on by the café. Need all hands on deck with He Who Shall Not Be Named coming by to give us another "evaluation", or whatever BS he likes to call it."

I freeze in the middle of brushing my hair with my fingers before I slowly pull open a drawer to find my brush. "Greg? Kiss ass Greg is coming by again? What the hell, I thought he came by and gave us a good score already!"

"Yeah, well apparently he "missed" something and wanted to double check."

"What a load of shit!"

"We've been saying that and yet nobody bats an eye in our neck of the woods." Which they should. Just because we lived further away from the rest of the chain without much supervision didn't mean we were a lost cause. Greg, who was some staff member who was aiming to be manager for one of the stores near ours, never gave Tyler and I any peace of mind. Despite the work the two of us dished out for our little corner and the rare blends our menu came up with every month, none of that seemed good enough to the guy. Can't believe the guy who hired us let him have access to our side. Just means I'll have to work extra hard if I want to keep Greg from shutting us down so he could look good and make a profit from our misfortune.

"Look, just get there, get the counter clean and the place lit up and I'll take care of the stock and dishes."

"Got it. Let's give this little weasel something to be jealous of."

"See you soon, Ty."

"See ya, babe." The moment the call ends, I put the phone aside and starts to get my ass into gear. Today is it. I'm going to put my foot down and keep my shit poor job if it's the last thing I do. Job hunting is murder this time of year and I need the money to pay the rent, damn it!

It's around seven-thirty when I finally walk up the steps towards the massive bookstore at the corner of a busy street. Despite the foot traffic, it was easily missed by those who had real places to be. Probably going to their high paying jobs with the number of suits and blouses I always spot on the way over. I step inside the building and immediately take note of the crisp smell of books both new and old. This place specialized in collecting all kinds of literary works. The rarer finds resided in the back and cost quite the pretty penny while the newer brands stood out in the open for all to get their hands on. I've worked here long enough to know that no matter how much I saved up, I would never be able to pass through the threshold and into the rare find collection beyond the metal door that held them. Such a pity.

Passing by familiar faces and greeting them with a smile and a wave, I finally make it to our nook in the back corner of the store. Already I could smell a faint hint of coffee being brewed for the slow morning we would no doubt have. It was only Wednesday. Tyler is already wearing his apron as he prepares two cups for us to make use of for the day. Probably already paid for the exchange too. Ugh, hate when he does that.

Tyler Reed is probably the closest friend I have in the entire world. Much definitely the only friend I have since I can't recall much anything before my high school days. We met here after my twentieth attempt at finding a job just to keep from living on the streets. Tyler had already gotten the job, but after seeing how spiritually broken I was, he made a few calls and somehow got me the job. We didn't even know each other then, but he took a chance on me and turned my life around for the better. Sure, it didn't pay all that much, but it was better than nothing and I made a new friend from the experience.

He was a very bold character from what I gathered after the first meeting. Where I usually kept to myself, he went out of his way to get to know people and find ways to make them happy. I find that silly considering he looks like he walked out of a Box Lunch and Hot Topic hybrid of some kind. Long blonde hair tied in a bun, hazel eyes that seemed to turn green when he got overly emotional, pierced ears and tattoos along his arms and underneath his shirt, Tyler was definitely not what you would expect to be the equivalent of a sweet puppy dog. He was very tall and could easily intimidate someone if he tried, but he just never had the heart for something like that. He was far too nice and polite. The man really went and grew on me. Noticing me staring from the other side of the counter, Tyler smiles and finishes up with what appears to be my favorite brew.

"Here you go, pumpkin. Just like you like it." I take it with a tiny grin and test the flavor on my tongue.

"Perfect."

He let's out a relieved breath of air from his nose and starts to sip at his own coffee. "Thank god. And all it took was a few test runs before you deemed it good."

"A few or fifteen...?"

He makes a face and I smirk. "Okay, it's not my fault you're so nitpicky over the coffee. I thought the last one was fine!"

"It tasted like a burning tire."

"How on earth would you know what THAT tastes like?"

"Get close to one and you'll find out." Heading through and onto the other side of the counter, I start to put my things away in the back as Tyler dramatically throws his hands up in the air from our exchange. It's all in good humor. Tyler and I just have this kind of chemistry and we care for each other like siblings would. It was comfortable.

"Burning tires aside, you'll never guess how my night went." Tying my apron behind my back, I push aside a strand of hair in my face and place the cap the shop came with onto my head.

"You talking about your date? The one with the cute little nerdy guy who had trouble asking you out in the first place?"

"Exactly the one. Oh my gosh, he is as sweet as candy, (Y/n). Won't believe what he did."

"You mean other than impress you with a bit of wine and fine dining?"

"Better. After all the cliché's were out of the way, he took me to an arcade and managed to beat the high score to DDR! Who does that?!" Tyler exclaims with a beaming smile that shined so bright it could rival the sun itself.

"Not a lot of people, I would imagine."

"Exactly! I mean, I like dinner and drinks as much as the next person, but to be able to just enjoy each others company at the end and have fun! That's the best part of a date in my opinion. Not only that, but check these out~" Moving a few strands of hair aside, I can see that he's gotten new earrings to go with the others. These two are onyx black studs that sparkle vividly when the lights around us reflect off of them. They were gorgeous and definitely pricey.

"Those are beautiful, Tyler."

"I know. Eli said he'd been so nervous about giving them to me, but just as he brought me home, he just gushed and handed them right over. Barely had a chance to kiss the cutie's cheek before he sped off into the night. Ugh...love that man." Seeing the wistful look on Tyler's face, I can definitely see how taken he is with his new boyfriend. Obviously they haven't dated long, but Tyler has been dying for companionship for months now. And though he's told me about a few flings here and there in the past, he really just wanted to meet a guy who would be there with him in the long run. I hope he gets that chance with Eli.

"I'm happy for you, Tyler. Really. You deserve this and much more."

"Thank you, honeybunch. Now let's see to getting you a date next." I swiftly begin to open up shop to avoid this conversation again. Tyler merely laughs and rolls his eyes. This isn't the first time I've reacted this way and it definitely won't be the last. I mean, it's not that I didn't WANT to date someone. I yearn for that same companionship Tyler has, but it's difficult. For one thing, I'm a mild amnesiac, so relating to someone in terms of childhood memories is nearly impossible. That and I was basically an orphan most of my life. The place I was raised in was still running as an orphanage and had far better staff and conditions to raise kids at, but before it had been crappy. Nothing but squeaky boards, kids who bullied each other and staff that just didn't care if one of them ended up missing or not. I nearly cheered the day I turned eighteen.

Other than those two things, I just wasn't sure I would be good enough as a girlfriend. Whoever I dated would be my first, technically speaking. Could have tried in high school, but everyone either steered clear of me because of where I came from or because I never made the effort to reach out. I just wanted to graduate and get my life started for once.

Tyler and I spend the last half hour cleaning and setting up the café. Everything is spotless, organized and all done before the owner of the bookstore opened shop for the day. The first people that enter are a handful of early birds. Some old and even one young woman who looked like she was on a mission to find a book of a certain kind. She didn't look frazzled, so it probably wasn't for college work. A familiar old woman walks up to our stand and offers us a smile as she tells us her order. As per usual, I make the coffee and Tyler rings up her order at the register. It's a pretty decent system we have since our shop is rarely ever busy. Sometimes we switch it up in case one of us comes back from lunch in the middle of a purchase. It's not so bad, in all honesty. Tyler waves the old woman farewell and I clean up the dishes and switch them out with clean ones. I'll need to head back to clean the dirty ones in the sink.

"First customer of the day...now to wait an hour for the next one," Tyler grumps.

"An hour...maybe two.

"Please don't say that. You'll jinx it and when that happens, I'll poke you until the end of our shift as revenge."

"Challenge accepted."

He snorts. "You are such a nerd."

"I learned it from the best."

"Damn straight you did." He heads towards the back to clean the dishes in my stead (and probably text Eli for the morning) while I choose to people watch for the time being. As I said, there's never a lot of activity in the morning and it's still just as slow during the week until Friday comes around. We get a few more customer just before the weekend, but other than that it's usually dead. Still, it's great seeing a few familiar faces in the massive expanse of the bookstore. Glancing over, I see Ada slowly push a cart of books around and place them onto their respective shelves based on their genre. Ada Wilkins is the owner of the store Tyler and I work at and despite the slow pace of customers, she's very polite and sweet. I take in her features today and hum in thought. Middle aged with short curly black hair, a smooth mocha complexion that made me envy her, and light brown eyes that seemed to turn to gold in just the right light. She is what most people would call a Goddess in mortal form.

Last time a man had told her that, she would bashfully wave off the comment and say that she was just like everyone else. Getting to know her, I doubted that. She was about as nice as Tyler was when I first met her. Today, she seemed to be donning a cute purple blouse with black slacks and black heels to match. Putting the last book away, she realizes I've been staring and offers me a smile and a wave. She's changed up her nails today. Purple and white stripes, huh? Not a bad look.

"Good morning, (Y/n)," she greets me as she comes over, holding a thick tome in her arms. "Everything going alright?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry for staring just a second ago. Did you get a manicure, because last time I swear your nails were a light pink color."

She chuckles and stares down at her fingers. "Yeah, just felt like changing up the style a bit. You really need to come with me sometime. I'm sure we can find a nice color and pattern you might like."

I wince. "I don't know. I feel weird having other people just...touch my hands or mess with 'em. It's hard to explain."

"No, I get it. It's like me when they offer me a pedicure. I hate having other people mess with my feet, so I just paint my own toenails at home! Cheaper that way." She laughs and I can only smile. Other than Tyler, she was probably a second person I would call a close friend. Where I felt like the youngest sibling of the group and Tyler the spirited middle child, Ada was the responsible big sibling that kept an eye on us and made sure there was order in her store. This place was her kingdom and she would fight to protect it if she had to, despite being the most gentle person I knew. Still, I knew I could count on her as well.

"Tyler tell you who was coming around today?"

She instantly makes a face. "You mean that creepy little Greg guy? Yeah, he burst through the doors already griping about it. What's that guy's problem with this place, anyway? Sure the customers aren't much, but he acts like he's been affronted by the shops mere presence...just because it's not at the rich side of town..." she grumbled.

"I don't know and frankly I've had enough of his shit. I'm putting my foot down today. He ain't my boss and I refuse to let him walk away from here to become one. If he wants to make me lose my job, he'll have to fight me."

"I doubt it'll have to come to that, but I'm rooting for you two. Just let me know if he starts to get out of hand. Got enough heavy books here that'll break a person's foot with the right amount of force."

"Damn, Ada--!" I burst out laughing.

"What! I'm just sayin'!" We both hear the doors to the bookstore ring from that all too familiar chime and Ada takes a step away from the café counter. "Gotta run, but I'll come by during lunch to see if we can all get together and eat in the good breakroom. See ya later, sweetheart!" And she was gone with that sort of bounce in her step she always had. You know, I never was a day person, but if I was I would want to be as lively as she was. In a way, she was kind of like a role model to me. Maybe someday I can get my life turned around. Find a better place to live and call my own with no old neighbors yelling at me through the walls, better plumbing and floors and walls that didn't seem to chip or splinter every chance they could. Yeah...that kind of life sounded pretty wonderful.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Greg arrived around the time Tyler left on his lunch break first. Ada had come by earlier and we all came up with this plan to make lunch something enjoyable for once. While she was out getting the food we all chipped in for (because she actually had a car), Tyler went out to find some drinks at a place he knew only had the best of the best. I remained at the counter while another employee covered Ada's place at the front of the shop.

Just as I was ringing up a woman's order, Greg comes around and stands at my side. He offers the woman a smile, but is completely ignored. People are so focused on their phones these days.

"And your change is two dollars and seventy-five cents. Have a nice day, ma'am." She takes up her change and leaves without so much as a thank you and heads over to the front of the store to ring up her next order. I'm not too upset over it, though. Just how things are when it comes to minimum wage work. With no one else there to see or hear him, Greg's real personality came forth and he glared in my direction.

"Could have been a little more enthusiastic. She didn't know you existed." I keep the biting reply I had for that to myself. I didn't have to defend myself to this living pile of slime. "And where's that other one? Why isn't he here doing his damn job?"

"He's just left for his break. He'll be back when it's over."

"Oh yeah, bet that'll be a whole hour." He then proceeds to insult him, which makes my skin crawl. What I wouldn't give to punch this fucker in the nose, but I bet that's just what he wants. Any reaction I give will get me reported and fired. Greg was such an asshole.

"Don't call him that. Ever." He just rolls his eyes and heads into the back of the café. Probably going there to see if there was anything out of place, but we were prepared for his arrival. He could even pull out a white glove and check for dust, but he'll find nothing. We even cleaned the walls. He had nothing on us. Once I finish cleaning the entire counter from that last order, Greg storms out of the back and crosses his arms as if he were a petulant child who wasn't getting his way. Knew this was how it would turn out.

"No way a dump like this could be as spotless as it is! There's gotta be something you two little nobodies are hiding from me here and I am going to fucking find it."

"We aren't hiding anything, Greg. We just come here and do our jobs just like the other coffee shops. In fact, we've had perfect attendance and rarely take any sick days compared to the other employees, especially at the more "glamorous" one you have your heart set on. So why don't you just go over there and ruin their day for a change. Know you'll have a lot more fun pretending you're one of them." What I say probably has him seeing red, because the next thing I know, he's jabbing his finger at my face and backing me up against the counter.

"Listen here, you little bitch, I WILL have this place shut down. The costs alone keeping it up are a waste and once Paul realizes that, I'll finally be where I belong and you two can go back to the gutters where you were born." I scowl.

"Go to hell, you fucking brown nosing little poser shit." I hadn't realized somewhere in the middle of our argument, Greg had picked up one of the glass bottles we used for a few of the drinks on the side. I only take notice of it right as he slowly starts to raise it above his head. At that moment, I start to realize that this was it. This was how it was going to end. Greg would be arrested, surely, but Tyler would lose his job anyway from the investigation alone. I would be up on the news as that one girl who died. That little nobody with no family who would miss or mourn her. All because I was all bark and no bite. Goddamn it.

" **Excuse me**." Greg and I freeze at the deep toned, very male voice to our right. I slowly turn and am struck dead at the handsome man before me. Black hair slicked back, a nice bearded stubble on his face and deep brown eyes that just screamed danger with how he seemed to be glaring Greg down. Despite only wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt and brown leather jacket, something about this man gave off a brutal vibe and I hadn't the faintest clue as to why. Must be a hunch.

Swiftly putting the bottle away, Greg tries to put on a smile and moves away from me as if he wasn't just about to bludgeon me to death moments prior. "I'm terribly sorry about that, sir! How can we help you today?" I make a face and the stranger with the leather jacket is definitely not buying this shit show. You'd have to be really stupid for that to happen.

"You're really going to pretend you weren't just over here threatening your co-worker?" he asks, still using that no nonsense tone of his.

"Was I? I don't seem to recall that happening, sir." Greg is sweating bullets, but he still tries to save his own skin with lies. Fucking weasel. "So if I can just get your order--"

"Don't want your help. I want hers." He points to me and I stiffen up at the register.

"H-Her?" Greg asks.

"Yes, her, the only woman who seems to work at this corner of the store. You can get out of here."

At this point, Greg actually tries to stand up for himself and Leather Jacket straightens up as if he had prepared for a comeback of some kind. Idiots like Greg never seem to take the hint. If something far more dangerous comes your way, just bow your head and get to safety as quickly as you can. At least, that's what I thought was obvious here.

"Now listen here, sir, I'm just as much part of this branch as she is and--"

"From the conversation I heard going on between you both, you come here from fuck knows where and give the real people who do their job a hard time just to be a prick for no real reason. So either you leave with your tail between your legs like I expect you to or I report your actions to your boss. Take it he'll definitely love seeing you make a fool of yourself in HD." I catch on to what he means the moment he holds up his phone and Greg soon realizes as well, turning white as a sheet as the scene between us earlier plays back for all to see. All the anger, all the insults, all of it was recorded on that tiny phone and in clear view so that no matter what lie Greg told, it would be exposed from the clip alone. I am absolutely mystified while Greg shits bricks.

"W-When did you--?!"

"Doesn't matter. Beat it." And Greg does. He runs out of the café corner and out of the store as if the Devil was inches from catching him. It takes a whole five seconds before I'm gasping out a laugh. It continues even as the customer takes a seat at one of the bar stools on the other side if the counter. This was just...holy cow.

"He..." I struggle to utter between frantic giggles, "He was about to really hurt me and you--you just come over and hand him his WORST nightmare! Oh my god, that was glorious!" I keep laughing and Leather Jacket starts to chuckle along with me. Didn't know my laugh was infectious.

"He deserved it. Probably deserves a lot more from how things seemed between you, but maybe this will help keep him off your back for a while."

"Oh, absolutely! Gonna be a good few months before Tyler and I ever have to see his face again." I catch my breath. "Thank you, by the way. I meant to say that before...well, all the laughing, but I was just...you know."

He nods and raises a hand. "I get it. He was probably going to do something really bad...speaking of, are you okay? That was a tense situation you were in. Sure you still want to be here after that?" Bless this man's heart. I slowly nod my head and offer a smile.

"It's fine. My co-worker and the owner of the store will be back any minute now so I should be fine until the end of the day. No need to worry, mister...?"

"Wick. John Wick."

"John. You're not from around here, are you?" I ask as I go to make sure everything was in order again. After the Greg incident, I felt like cleaning up for the fifth time that day. That and my anxiety had kicked in. A distraction definitely helped.

"Not this side of the city, no. Came by because a colleague of mine recommended this place to me. Said there were some rare finds in the back of the shop and I wanted to see them for myself."

My brows raise and I turn to him in interest. "Really? Like to read a lot, Mr. Wick?"

"John is fine and yes, when I have the time. What about you, Miss...?" Knowing the tactic, I smirk.

"(Y/n). (Full name). I do like to read when the urge comes around, but what I like to read are the more older books. The newer stories all feel the same or don't have that certain spark like when I read a Jane Eyre for the first time. That feels like so long ago."

"A connoisseur, then," he grins. "Mind recommending a book to me before I head back there?"

My own smile starts to fade. "I would love to, but...well, I've never really been back there before. I could still recommend classics of all ages, even texts from philosophers, but they could never compare to anything stored in the back." He looks confused for a moment and I start to explain. "The only way a person could go back there is if Ada gives you the okay to take a look around. You not only need a lot of cash to purchase just one book, but you need to show enough honesty to her that she knows whatever book you pick ends up in a safe place and under a lot of care. These aren't just any other copies out on shelves like the other books out here. These are originals that have been held onto and protected for years."

"Wow..." John murmurs in amazement. "Didn't know book stores had originals. Most of them out there are probably falling apart or collecting dust in a basement or attic somewhere."

"Exactly, but Ada's family adored books and made sure they were kept under strict conditions to preserve the paper and ink so they wouldn't fade or fall apart from a single touch. Before she took the role, Ada's grandmother searched far and wide, collecting as many of these books as she could before passing away. Then her mother took the role and made this store to honor her mother's memory AND to preserve and share the wonderful literature the world has offered up from generation to generation. Now that Ada runs it, her mother has gone off to find more of those priceless gems to keep the tradition alive and add more original works to the collection. Honestly, I find that really admirable."

"I'll bet. Now I really wanna go back there and see what they have. Is the owner around?"

I shake my head. "Not yet. She went out to grab lunch. I was about to close up here temporarily and wait for my friend and her to get back. But would you like anything before I do? We do make the finest coffee in all of New York City, after all."

John has the audacity to look skeptical, but smirks as he turns to the menu. "Best coffee in all of New York, huh? Even with a drink called the Tripped Up Unicorn?"

I snort. "Yeah, I didn't pick that name, my friend did. He thinks he's funny, but a few of the teens who rarely come in here seem to love it so I won't complain too much. Besides, something like that would be far too sweet for your tastes."

"How do you know? Maybe I like sweet stuff."

I stop for a moment and tilt my head. "Do you?"

"....not really, but I could." He's a very strange man, but his words are enough to make me giggle, nonetheless.

"Uh huh. Take it you're the kind who likes to drink plain black coffee?"

"Yeah. My job kinda requires me to be fully aware. The more bitter the better."

"Then may I suggest The Abyss? It's a special brew I created for the customers who need that certain rush for the day."

"Wait, you created it?"

"Yep. Been working here for so long, I began to dabble with the recipes. Even made up some of the drinks you see on the chalkboard behind me. And before you say anything, I may have created the unicorn one, but it was only as a joke. Didn't expect people to actually enjoy it."

Sitting back in his seat, John crosses his arms and sends a look my way. "Huh...then yeah, I'll take The Abyss. Grande, please." Reaching into his coat pocket, he starts to pull out his wallet and I begin to make him his drink. It only takes a few minutes and we chat a little more in passing. Turns out he's a pretty down to earth guy, though certain things seem to confuse him. How did he not know what Vine was? Despite that, he was pretty polite and nice. He lived over in Mill Neck, which was WAY above my pay grade. I asked him what his job was to afford a home out there and a chance to head into the back room, but he only smiled and said it was a secret. Then I asked if he was some mob boss or drug dealer and he quickly said no to both, so I took that as a good sign.

He was in the middle of showing me a picture of his precious pit bull when the drink is ready to be served. I cap the lid onto the cup and slide it over as John hands me his credit card. I charge him for the drink and ring everything up before throwing the receipt out. John had mentioned earlier that he wouldn't need one and I was glad to part with the small piece of paper. Felt like a waste just printing it in my opinion, but some people like to make sure their order was rung up exactly how it should be.

I hand him back the card and wait for his verdict. He had yet to actually try it and looked almost hesitant.

"Need cream or sugar...?" I ask, but he shakes his head.

"No, it's not that."

"Nervous?" I tease.

"No," and he looks adamant enough for me to believe him, but there's still some hesitancy written on his features. "Just that most of the time someone tells me certain coffees are good and half the time I end up drinking tar."

"Don't trust me?" John looks up in mild shock at my words and shakes his head so fast I'm almost afraid he'll break his neck.

"No! No, it's not like that! Really, I didn't mean to offend you--"

"Easy, easy, I was just kidding. I get where you're coming from. Had the same happen to me before, but trust me when I say it won't be like those times." Leaning on the counter, I offer him one of my rare, sincere smiles and he's taken aback for just a moment. I don't even notice the hint of red on his cheeks as I continue to speak. "Besides, it's only fair I give my hero a good cup of coffee for saving my life, right?"

He's absolutely dumbfounded and I never realize that it would have been the first time John has ever heard someone refer to him as a hero and not something much more cruel and scarring. It's just enough for him to slowly bring the cup to his lips and take a small sip. Soon, he's drinking from it as if he's found water in the middle of a desert. Luckily, I stop him before he completely scalds his esophagus.

"Take it you like it?" I laugh.

"That was better than even the coffee I make at home! How did you do that?"

"I just looked up where to find the best coffee beans, tested out a few of the grounds before finally settling on one that worked out better than the rest. Despite it being minimum wage, I take this job very seriously."

"No kidding..." he takes another quick drink and places the cup down on the counter. "Why'd you settle on calling it The Abyss? You know, other than the obvious reason, I mean."

"I was in the middle of looking around the store here when I came up with the name. I hadn't meant to give some of the drinks titles and would have stuck with the more basic drink blends other coffee shops have, but I wanted this place to have more life to it. If Ada's family can make this place stand out with it's unique collection, why can't I do the same with the coffee or pastries here? So I found a philosopher in one of the sections I was walking through, recalled a saying he said and settled on calling that drink The Abyss. You wanna take a guess on who this specific philosopher was?"

"Friedrich Nietzche."

I wink. "You really do know your literature, Mr. Wick. I'm impressed."

" 'If you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.' I have to hand it to you...not a bad choice." We talk for a while longer as I begin to lock the register and "shut down" the corner for my break when Tyler and Ada finally come back with the drinks and food. I wave to them and they do the same before heading towards the breakroom.

"I need to go back there and check on them. If you want, I can let Ada know you wanted to take a look at her families collection before it's too late. I'd hate for you to wait out here until we're all done eating."

"Actually, I just remembered I had somewhere I needed to be. Gotta get the dog more kibble before he starts rummaging through the garbage. Why don't I give you my number? You can call or text me about the collection or if that Greg guy ever tries coming back here again. I'll be here in a heartbeat if he does."

I stutter in surprise and was going to tell him that wouldn't be necessary, but I get distracted by Tyler calling out my. Probably wondered what was holding me up. Right as I turn back to John to apologize and explain my reasoning, he's already slipping a card in my hands and heading towards the main entrance of the store to leave.

"Stay safe, (Y/n)!" And like that, he was gone. I'm still frozen in wonder until Tyler walks over, gaping just as much as I was as he looks down at the obvious written name and phone number in my hands.

"Did...Did that super gorgeous dude in the leather jacket give you his number?"

"Yeah...Yeah, he just did that."

"What the HECK happened while I was getting us juice?!" At that point, Ada joins us. She's only mildly concerned thanks to Tyler and his terrible phrasing.

"Did something happen?"

Tyler turns to her, his hair flowing behind him since he could let it down during his breaks. "Yeah! A guy gave (Y/n) his number! Someone's got the hots for our coffee wizard over here!"

I'm immediately flustered. "It's not like that! He only gave it to me in a friendly sense. Besides, he only came around to ask Ada about the collection in the back."

"Oh my god--And he's rich too?! He wants to make you his Sugar Baby!" And like that, I push the idiot into the breakroom all while Ada laughs along behind us.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day comes to an end and I return to a quiet and boring apartment I call my own. I had explained everything to Ada and Tyler about John and his reasoning for being there and though Ada is intrigued about the man who had an interest on her families rare finds, Tyler is more keen on the fact that John came to my rescue when it came to Greg. The two were understandably shaken when I detailed the events that led up to John stepping in and Tyler cursed at himself for not being around to protect me, but I reassured him that everything was fine and even got him to laugh when I told him that John had the incident recorded in case Greg ever tried anything ever again. My friends seemed to have a new found respect for John after he had done that and were excited to meet him next time he came by the store.

After changing out of my morning wear and into some comfy pajamas, I head into the kitchen to make dinner, the card with John's number still in my hands all the while. I had spent most of the day looking it over and checking to see if it was still in my pocket before Tyler pointed it out with that impish grin of his. Whatever, he doesn't get it. I mean, it's not every day you meet a guy like that who just clicks with you, ya know? I mean, maybe it does for some people, but for someone like me it was rare. John just felt...different. Good different.

I finish cooking and sit at the table and eat alone. To some it would be a sad sight, but I'm not at all shaken by the idea. Not when I start to pull out my cellphone and begin to text the number on the card.

"Hey, John." I start in the message. "It's (Y/n). You know, the coffee shop girl from the bookstore? Wanted to send ya a text so you had my number, at least. Hope you're having a good night...and thank you again for today. I know I said it a lot today already, but I still think you deserve them and more for saving my butt. So yeah...thank you." Ugh, it looked so awkward when I read it back aloud. Why did I send that. I'm putting the dishes away when he sends something back. I half expected him to ignore me, but then I quickly think he must have sent something short instead. Something like a "You're welcome" or "No problem". A typical reply from men I've talked to in the past. I need to remember that John isn't like most men.

"It was no trouble at all. Glad I could help. Did you make it home alright? No sign of that Greg character?"

"Uh...no. No, not really. Pretty sure you scared him so bad he fled the country all together. Probably would have done the same if I had been in his shoes."

"Nonsense, you're far too smart to be in his shoes. Nice too." He sends over a smiley emoji and I can feel my cheeks warm at the compliment. I definitely hadn't expected that and for the rest of the night, John and I talk as if we've known each other for years, despite the constant questions we shot back and forth to each other throughout the evening. From favorite colors to favorite movies, we answered everything we could about each other, at least the stuff we wanted to share after our first meeting. I'm just about to send him a message saying I was heading off to bed, but John manages to beat me to the punch.

"Gotta get up early if I want to let the dog out for our usual walk. Guess I'll see you tomorrow for coffee and a quick browse through the bookstore?"

"Sure! Sounds good, John. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great. Have a good night, (Y/n)." Parting with another emoji, I chuckle and send over my own farewell with a sleepy emoji beside it. He was a strange guy, but he wasn't bad.

Still, I should have known that meeting John Wick would be the start of a whole new experience entirely. After all, nobody ever just meets the Baba Yaga in person and walks away clean. Scars are always sure to follow you.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, before writing this, I had NEVER seen any of the John Wick movies...like ever. I worked at a movie theater once and even when the third movie came out, I never understood just what the big deal with the series. I heard all the jokes and references and seen all the memes, but I never bothered to look further into it until I started playing Cyberpunk 2077 and even wrote a Johnny Silverhand story because of it.
> 
> Because of that game, I grew more curious about Keanu Reeves and now I'm a huge fan of the John Wick movies. I never thought I would enjoy all the fight scenes as much as I have, but it's incredibly fascinating to watch and I'll admit that some of the scenes in the movies are highly amusing. 10/10, would recommend.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy the start of this rollercoaster of a series I thought up at the drop of a hat. xD


End file.
